Modern navigational systems have become a popular option in new automobiles. In such systems, a driver or a passenger inputs a desired destination. A sensor, such as a global positioning system (GPS) sensor, then determines the location of the automobile. A navigation system processor uses the driver input and the sensor output to compute a route from the location to the destination. The route is typically the most direct route available using freeways.
A storage device, such as a compact disk, a DVD, a hard drive, a non-volatile semiconductor memory or other equivalent storage mechanism typically provides a map of many available routes to the navigation system. The storage mechanism may be updated every few months, or every few years to account for new roads being built, road closures and other changes due to construction. However no mechanism is provided to easily determine short term changes that occur in days, hours or even minutes. Such changes that may include accidents, traffic jams or roadwork can easily make a particular route more or less desirable.
Thus an improved navigation system that takes into account real time data is needed.